


Endlessly

by phantasmagorical_rilianne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dean is head over heels for his cute neighbour, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'd say Dean is probs the more "dominant" one in their relationship, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Non-Supernatural AU, Pining, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Slow Romance, Socially Awkward Castiel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasmagorical_rilianne/pseuds/phantasmagorical_rilianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>Dean is Cas's neighbour, and he loves to sing in the dead of the night.<br/>Cas always complains, despite actually enjoying it.<br/>Dean sings, Cas complains. It's a form of communication that belongs solely to themselves.<br/>Singing, some mild grumbling. More singing, louder whining. Laughing. Frustrated shouts. Hysterical laughter and feet stomping on floorboards.</p><p>Sparks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really slow-build romance fic, so bear with me in the first couple of chapters!  
> Leave some kudos if you liked it, and some comments on how to improve if ya didn't! I practically live on them aye  
> I will update every Wednesday and Saturday~  
> Cheers! Oh, and enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's an AU so their personalities are a bit altered. But then again, they didn't have to deal with broken families, hell or shit like that. So it's pretty normal for their character to change a bit. Sorry if you don't like that stuff orz  
> But really, if you liked it, please leave kudos it means A TON to me!  
> Or, if you didn't like it, leave some suggestions for me in the comments! You can even suggest some vocabulary I could've used or point out where I have made mistakes. Thanks a lot!

 

 

 “ _Risin' up, back on the street! Did my time, took my chances…_ ” “For the love of God, it’s one a.m. in the goddamned morning!” Cas yelled out of the window, frustrated at the loud singing.

The face of a certain boy named Dean appeared at the window. “Aw, c’mon, don’t you think I have a great voice?”

“Yes, but it’s one in the goddamed MORNING!”

“Then you do think I have a great voice!”

Cas fumed. Dean always kept him up at night by singing random songs ranging from “Carry On My Wayward Son” to “Shake It Off”. Their bedroom windows were literally an inch apart, so it was very hard for Cas to block out the noise. Yes, Cas had to admit he sang quite decently, but it was no less annoying when it was the only thing that prevented him from falling asleep.

“Jesus Lord Almighty, I have school tomorrow! I have to get up early!”

“C’mon, admit it. You enjoy listening to me. No one has ever told me otherwise!”

Cas wanted no more than to reach across and slap that goofy grin of Dean’s off his face. And to be frank, he could. Dean was actually within reach despite the two of them being in different houses.

But he didn’t. Instead, Cas gave Dean a long, hard look and dared him to continue. Dean, however, kept that goofy smile of his and refused to be intimidated…for about three seconds. At length, he relented.

“Ok, alright. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have made such a racket. I’ll keep on singing though, but I’ll try to keep the volume down.”

Cas had rather hoped Dean would shut his cakehole entirely, but the suggestion had to be better than that loud, thunderous singing. He nodded and returned to bed.

No sooner had he crawled back into his bed, he heard something. It was still Dean’s singing, but it had changed entirely. Instead of being upbeat, lively and loud, it had now become a soft and soothing lullaby. It was so very different from what he was used to.

“ _…But after that, I plead the fifth_  
_Before my fall after your lift,_  
_I swore I heard you say the hallelujah…_ ”

He felt himself drift, lulled by the serenity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter:  
> 1.) Eye of the Tiger by Survivor  
> 2.) Hallelujah-Plead The Fifth by SunnySniper


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you liked it, leave kudos! You have no idea how much they mean to me. I literally squealed when I saw a bookmark((#  
> I am such a kid dammit orz  
> If you didn't, you could point out some areas that needed improvement! It can be anything from grammar to vocab to descriptions on stuff. I tend to overlook spelling mistakes a lot. It would be great if you could spot any and point them out.  
> Also, if you have parts you like, you can comment about it and I'll try to write more about them!  
> Thanks!

Cas woke up the next morning still feeling drowsy as fuck. Most people could manage the day with 6 hours of sleep, but not Cas. He needed at least 9 to 10 hours of sleep in order to function properly but thanks to Dean fucking Winchester, he didn’t. The situation had been like this for a few weeks, and it doesn’t seem to be getting any better. Probably because he hadn’t had the heart to really yell at Dean for the racket he’s making.

As annoyed as he is about not having a good night’s sleep, he doesn’t exactly hate Dean’s singing either. He had actually quite enjoyed it. And yesterday’s lullaby…  
Sighing, he clambered over to the side of his bed and picked up a white t-shirt that was laying on the floor. He was too lazy to go over to his closet and find a clean one. Plus, he wanted to stay curled up in his blankets until the last minute.

Cas decided not to shower today so he could sleep for a precious few more minutes. After wriggling into the shirt under his covers, he set his alarm for 7:35 and drifted back into his dreams.

“Hey, won’t you be late?”

After what seemed like a few seconds, Dean’s voice pierced through Cas’s slumber. Cas glanced at his clock lazily, but panic soon replaced his sluggishness. He had slept through his alarm.

It was already 7:45.

“ _Shit!_ ” Cas picked up his backpack and darted for the door, but not before Dean halted him.

“Need a ride? You won’t make it on time.”

Cas didn’t know what to do. He did need a ride, and desperately too. School starts at 8:10, and even if he ran he wouldn’t make it. He should have accepted Dean’s offer in a heartbeat, but there was just this _slight_ complication…

He was unbelievably bad with people.

When people tried to talk to him, he always felt a panicky jump in his stomach. He couldn’t manage to answer any questions other than with “Yes”s or “No”s. He really couldn’t handle chatting, especially if it’s a one-on-one.

He didn’t like attention. As much as he needed the ride, it meant a whole ten minutes of being caged in an enclosed space with him. This would be very different from the previous conversations they had, if you could even call them conversations. He mostly communicated with Dean with complaining or answering little harmless questions Dean asked, like how his day was or what homework he had. Cas was comfortable with that. He was in his own room, and they weren’t in the same space.

But this was a different matter entirely. This meant there was going to be no escape. He couldn’t exactly stare at his phone the whole time, because that would be considered rude. But he didn’t know how to start or continue conversations either. He didn’t even know Dean that well, except for the fact that he goes to a college nearby and loves to sing.

Cas could already feel the black static beginning to appear behind his eyes and the extra heart pounding away in his throat. Invisible hands were clasping down at him, threatening to choke.

He made his decision.

“Yes, thank you.”

-

Cas wanted nothing more than to bash his head in for agreeing, but he really couldn’t afford to be late again. He had already been late four times this year, and being late for a fifth time meant detention. He had no choice.

“Meet me downstairs.” Dean said with a slight smile before disappearing through his bedroom door.

By the time Cas had hurried down to his porch, Dean was already leaning against his car like the archetypical “man leaning against car.” Cas swallowed.  _Did he have to do that all the time?_  Dean seemed to be leaning whenever he got the chance. It was beginning to get kinda annoying. _And sexy too...Wait, what the absolute fUCK_ _WAS THAT?_

Cas was horrified at his (gay) thoughts. Dean, sexy? God, the lack of sleep really took its toll on him. He shook his head vigorously, desperate to clear it up.

Dean held the door open for him and Cas muttered a thanks under his breath. He was still a bit shaken by what his mind had conjured just now. He didn't want Dean to help him. He was 17 year old male and he should be able to get into cars himself without help.

Dean swung into the car smoothly and smiled at him. He was trying to be encouraging, Cas figured.

“So, do you actually know which school I go to?” Cas asked, surprised at how calm he sounded despite being a nervous wreck inside.

“Are you serious?”

“Uhh, why wouldn’t I be serious right now?”

"Because,” Dean turned around, “We have been neighbours for the past three months and knowing facts like that are a must. Plus, our windows are practically touching. Guess that makes us a lot closer than most neighbours, both figuratively and literally. Don’t you know which college I go to?”

“Uhh…No…?” Cas said uncertainly. Oh, no. He should have remembered. He felt like a terrible person right now.

“What? Haven’t I told you before? I go to the Angelus College of Music. ACM for short.”

Cas had no idea how to respond, so he merely shrugged and looked out of the window. It had been foggy since yesterday morning, and he couldn’t even see five feet through the mist. The streetlamps were reduced to blurry smears of orange. Dean, however, was still driving extremely fast despite the hectic weather. Cas prayed silently that they wouldn’t crash.

Neither of them spoke for what seemed like an eternity.  _Think,_  Cas thought to himself, desperately searching for something, anything, to keep things from being so awkward.  _What can you say to stop the silence...?_

His mind stayed ridiculously blank.

It was no surprise when Dean turned out to be the one to break the tension. “Hey, umm…” He said, “Sorry I kept you up last night. And the nights before. I shouldn’t have done that.” Cas sat a little straighter at the sudden change of tone in Dean’s voice. He sounded genuinely sorry, and Cas wasn’t used to that. He wasn’t used to people apologizing to him. It was usually him being the one to do the apologizing. “No, it was fine… It really wasn’t that bad. And you’re making up for it by giving me a ride. Thanks…”

“Oh, great!” Dean interrupted, pumping his fist in the air. “That means I get to sing louder!”

“Wait. What. The. Hell?” Cas snapped out of his usual awkwardness and switched right into “the complaining neighbour". “No! You have to stop before 11. I need my sleep!”

He widened his eyes, aghast, and Dean let out a genuine laugh at his horrified expression. It was strange how he managed to turn every awkward response Cas gave seem stronger than it was. Dean seemed to know exactly how to reassure Cas, to make Cas feel less self-conscious about his terrible“people skills”.

“What if I promise you a ride every day? And to be your personal alarm clock?” Dean smiled slyly. "Would you let me sing, then?”

Cas glared at him and Dean promptly dissolved into fits of laughter. This made Cas feel oddly proud. It’s been a long time since he had managed to make someone else smile, let alone laugh. And Dean seemed to really enjoy his presence.  _Maybe_ , Cas thought,  _Maybe I’m not really so bad at this “socializing” thing._

“Well, you could sing, but you’ll have to keep your voice down. And you'll have to give me the ride.” Cas huffed, feigning frustration. It had amused Dean just now, so maybe it will again. Though he'll never admit it, he actually liked talking to Dean and he didn't want to screw up right now.

“Sure! Starting from tomorrow then? I felt like I had to make it up to you anyways for keeping you awake these days.” The lights ahead turned red, and Cas felt the tires spin beneath them. Dean shifted gears, and the car rolled to a perfect stop.

  “Oh, for fuck’s sake…” Cas looked at his watch, realizing that he was going to be late. There was only five minutes left, and the line of cars wasn’t moving anytime soon.

  “C’mon, we’ll run.”

  Cas looked at Dean, dumbfounded at his suggestion. “But I can’t run. I’m…” Cas trailed off, ashamed to admit the fact. “I’m really slow.”

  “Good thing that I used to be an athlete back in high school. Take my hand.”

  Dean winked at him while jumping out of the car and pulled Cas up in one swift motion. Dean was already beginning to run before Cas had time to process what was happening.

  Unable to react, he stumbled and fell. The world whirled in a blur of colours and Cas braced himself for the impact.  _Oh great,_ he thought, _not only will I be late, I’ll be limping for the rest of the week. Damn. This is exactly what I needed._ But, just as he was about to hit the ground—

  Dean caught him.

  The first thing Cas managed to get through his still sort-of-whirling-and-dizzy-mind was,  _Dean actually had pretty eyes_. He never noticed it before, but it was a brilliant green. And not just any green, but the kind of green that pushed its way through the piles of gritty snow to remind you that spring was coming. The kind of green that budded on the prisoners of winter, bringing life back to their branches. And the second thing that crossed his mind was—

_Oh no._

  Here Cas was, hopelessly entangled in Dean’s arms. Their faces were apart for no more than three inches, and Castiel was positive that Dean could feel his heart thumping furiously in his chest. He didn’t want Dean to get the wrong idea. Feeling the tips of his ears beginning to redden, he shoved Dean away.

  After giving himself some time to catch his breath and regain his composure, he extended his hand. “I’m ready now.”

  Dean, being uncharacteristically quiet, nodded and took his hand. The next moment, they began sprinting down the road with their hands entwined.

  Cas would never have been able to run at that speed if it weren’t for Dean guiding him. His feet mimicked Dean’s pace, and they arrived at the school gates in under 3 minutes.

  “Well, see you later.” Dean patted Cas’s back and stepped away. Cas, still panting, gave a small nod and began trudging up to his classroom.

 

**(Dean’s POV)**

  Dean hummed while he was preparing for his first lesson of the day. His college was a five-minute drive away, so he needn’t get out of the house that much in advance. Dean was scavenging their room for his notebook when Sam walked in.

  “Wait—What—What are you doing?” he demanded.

  “Looking for my notebook.” Dean said. “Have you seen it?”

  “You know perfectly well I didn’t mean that. I meant that torturous sound you’re making,” Sam snorted. “It sounds like a dying cat!”

  “Well, what’s wrong with humming a bit? You sing in the shower most of the time.”

  Sam scoffed. “A bit? Is that what you call a bit? Do you honestly think I haven’t noticed? You sing for two hours straight in the goddamned night! The Hell’s going on, Dean?”

  “It’s schoolwork. A, uhh, project I’m working on.” Dean said, waving his arms wildly, unable to meet Sam’s eyes.

  “No, but seriously, Dean,” Sam sighed, “What’s gotten into you lately?”

  “I have already explained myself to you. It’s a project.”

  “Oh, I see.” Sam smiled. “I know what’s going on now.”

  “What exactly do you see?” Dean arched one of his eyebrows in question.

  “I see it all very clearly.” Sam assured him. “What’s her name?”

  Dean scrunched his nose in mock disgust. “I deny that implication. There is no woman, nor girl, in this matter. Consider me married to my music.” Dean said in a serious tone.

  “Oh, all right.” Sam said. “What’s his name, then?”

 

His name was Castiel Anzhelo, and he was gorgeous.

  Dean knew there was going to be a new neighbor living in the adjacent house before Cas actually moved in. He had originally thought his new neighbor was going to be a grumpy old lady. Or perhaps he had to be in close proximity with a pinched, sour man. He didn’t have high hopes for his new “roommate”.

  When he first saw Castiel, he was completely thrown off. The loud thumping of cardboard boxes had caught Dean’s ear first, then the frustrated sighs. He jumped up from his bed and saw sparkling blue eyes and rumpled hair.

  There was something about him that intrigued Dean, that made him want to know, to see, more. However, despite his efforts, the latter mostly kept to himself and gave short, curt answers whenever Dean tried to talk or pry.

  The only way to trigger anything in Cas was to sing. As loudly as he could.

  Maybe Cas himself didn’t notice, but the smallest smile would tug at his lips before he got up and yelled for Dean to shut up. Dean never misses it. He adored that smile. The smile lit a lamp in his solemn face and made his blue eyes even more brilliant. Dean thought it looked perfect.

  He didn’t mind Cas’s yelling either. It didn’t sound as if he was truly angry, but more of a mixture between exasperation and amusement. Dean always manages to make Cas smile with his witty comebacks, and he loves it when he manages to break through Cas’s stony mask.

  Dean knew he was a goner.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Once the bell had finished ringing, Cas got up and began making his way to English class. It was compulsory for everyone at school, so he has to take it whether he liked it or not. He enjoyed reading immensely, but he didn’t like the lessons. The professor kept giving them assignments and projects, but that wasn’t the worst part. The worst part was that they had to work in groups.

He only had two close friends in school, and they weren’t in any of Cas’ classes. He was miserable because he got shepherded into working with the group of jocks. They weren’t the worst, but they were the type to make snide comments and make fun of him. They also tended to throw all the work to Cas, and made lame excuses about how they were “busy” with team practice and couldn’t help with the assignments.     Typical.

No sooner had Castiel sat down, the Professor waltzed in with his eccentric clothes. He was always wearing something strange, and today, that meant a t-shirt with multiple santas canoeing. Cas thought he might be gay. No, scratch that. The _entire class_ agreed that he was gay.

“Hello, peeps! So I would like you guys to work in the groups you have assigned yourselves into during the start of the semester and do a presentation on the Lord of the Flies.”

Cas groaned. He hated presentations. He was always the one to write up the scripts, prepare the powerpoints and stay up late into the night doing research. He buried his head into his arms and heaved out a sigh. None of his groupmates were going to be of any help.

—

Cas headed over to Balthazar’s classroom for lunch like he always did, but to his surprise, the latter wasn’t there.

“Sorry, but have you seen Balthazar?”

Lucifer was the only other person in the room, so Cas had no choice but to ask him though he didn’t like him all that much.

“Oh, your boyfriend?” Lucifer smirked, “He went out with Gabe. Doesn’t seem to be caring for you all that much lately, hmm?”

Cas gritted his teeth. “I only asked you where he is. There was no need for that. And, he’s not my boyfriend.”

Cas turned and stalked out of the room. He pretended not to care, but somewhere deep down, he knew Lucifer was right to some extent. He and Balthazar have been best friends since preschool, and they have never been anything other than that. They were close, and Cas didn’t think he could live without him.

But Balthazar had started to become distant with Cas. He preferred being with Gabriel over Cas, and they started talking less and less. Cas also knew he was being a baby and Balthazar had his right to choose his friends, but that didn’t stop him from being jealous.

Balthazar was Cas’s only real friend, and he didn’t dare to think about what would happen if he really did lose him.

_…Weirdo._

Cas winced and quickened his pace.

_You’re not good enough for him._

Cas broke into a run, though he had no idea where he was going.

_Gabriel’s everything you’re not. He’s funny, he’s smart, and he’s the one Balthazar needs. Who are you anyway, compared to him?_

**“Shut up!”**

Cas screamed. He had somehow found his way into the school’s basement. He slid to the ground, letting the tears slip down his face silently.

—

Cas was relieved when school was finally over. He had slept through his Biology lessons, which was what he usually avoided doing, but he simply couldn’t help it this time. It had took him all his strength not to nod off during Maths, because he knew he would not understand a single word the next lesson. Maths wasn’t exactly one of his strong points.

Once he got home, he plopped himself on the bed and sighed into the mattress. He’s done a lot of sighing today.

“Rough day?”

It was Dean. He was poking his head through the windows, eyebrows raised into a concerned manner.

“M’ okay. Just need some sleep.”

“Sorry. D’you need me to wake you? I have promised to be your personal alarm clock, after all. 20 minutes? I heard that was the ideal length of a nap.”

Cas’s head was too fogged up to think properly. He mustered up all his strength and yelled, or at least what he thought was yelling, a “Yeah, thanks.” back at Dean.

Everything faded away.


End file.
